Users of various networks (e.g., the World Wide Web, or “web;” or the internet) can locate all forms of information, from travel guides to restaurant home pages. To help locate desired information, a user may employ a search engine that receives from the user a search query and provides in response one or more search results. The user may select a particular search result and be taken to a corresponding web page, which may contain desired information. After browsing content from various sources, the user may wish to return to content previously accessed.
One way a user can return to previously accessed content is by employing a “history” or “favorites” feature of a browser. Another way a user can return to previously accessed content is by maintaining a web notebook. Web notebooks can allow a web user to organize web-based information in an electronic document configured to store portions of content from various web documents. For example, someone remodeling a home may create and maintain a web notebook related to remodeling by browsing a number of web sites related to different aspects of remodeling and “clipping” (e.g., electronically copying) small portions of content from several of the web sites. Subsequently, the home remodeler can refer to the previously accessed content by accessing the web notebook, rather than having to return to each of several individually accessed sites.